


Трудности семейной жизни с арранкаром

by Noctis_Karell



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Banter, F/M, Het, Mini, Ratings: PG
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 10:48:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13246626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noctis_Karell/pseuds/Noctis_Karell





	Трудности семейной жизни с арранкаром

Когда-то Орихиме даже представить не могла, что выйдет замуж за арранкара. Да что говорить! Раньше она и не знала об их существовании вовсе.  
Но вот же угораздило влюбиться в одного из них. Когда это случилось, у нее и в мыслях не было, что Улькиорра ответит ей взаимностью. Хотя "взаимность" слишком громко сказано. Улькиорра понимал любовь как-то по-своему.  
Все началось с подвенечного платья. Орихиме долго пыталась объяснить своему жениху, что белый – символ невинности. И еще оно должно быть пышным, потому что это красиво. И фата. Конечно же фата!  
На следующий день Улькиорра притащил ей женскую форму арранкаров. С фатой у него явно возникли трудности, и вместо нее он преподнес ей аккуратно сложенную марлю.  
Орихиме не обиделась, но смеялась долго, глядя на непонимающее лицо будущего мужа.  
Следующим казусом стала традиция, что невесту нельзя видеть до свадьбы. Было это сказано в шутку, но с чувством юмора у Улькиорры были проблемы. А если точнее, его не было. Поэтому вместо того, чтобы просто уйти из квартиры, он по привычке попытался вынуть себе глаз.  
К счастью, Орихиме успела его остановить, а он потом всю ночь рассуждал, что не понимает людей.   
Итак, свадьба все-таки состоялась. Орихиме хотела выйти замуж по европейскому обычаю, поэтому госслужащая, регистрирующая браки, наблюдала самую, наверное, бредовую свадьбу.  
От фаты пришлось отказаться, как и от марли, которую Улькиорра осторожно пытался пристроить у невесты на голове в зале регистраций.   
Орихиме удалось убедить его, что с арранкарским платьем ни то, ни другое не сочетается.   
Еще накануне знаменательного дня она уговаривала жениха, что свидетелей можно взять из тех людей, кто собирался расписываться в этот же день, но тот уже заинтересовался человеческими традициями и настоял на полном комплекте гостей.   
В итоге, Орихиме со своей стороны позвала Рукию, а Улькиорра откопал в песках Уэко Мундо чудом недобитого Гриммджо.  
Ичиго пришлось пригласить, потому что не приглашать было неудобно. Тот позвал Исиду. За Рукией притащился Кучики Бьякуя. Урахара пришел без приглашения.   
Орихиме слышала, что свадьба без драки – это не свадьба. Но она все-таки надеялась, что настороженные перекрестные взгляды в конце концов смягчатся.   
Увы. Первым не выдержал Гриммджо, решив, что раз Ичиго так близко, то грех не помериться с ним силами. Исида, видя разгул, решил последовать своему долгу и прикончить Улькиорру, который, по его словам, "подло соблазнил Орихиме". Рукия кинулась защищать "истинную любовь" чисто из женской солидарности, а Бьякуя не смог спокойно смотреть на творящийся хаос и призвал Сенбонзакуру. Только Урахара оставался в стороне, посмеиваясь и обмахиваясь веером.   
Хорошо, что к тому времени, как началась вся эта заварушка, они успели покинуть регистрационный зал. Но одним парком в Каракуре стало меньше.   
Чем закончилась драка, Орихиме точно не знала, кроме главного – никто никого не убил. Улькиорра справедливо рассудил, что им там делать нечего и, открыв гарганту, уволок ее в Уэко Мундо.   
После воплей "бан-кай!", "убью, скотина" и "цвети, Сенбонзакура" пустыня оглушила тишиной. Улькиорра уселся прямо на песок и похлопал ладонью рядом с собой, после чего пристально уставился на луну. Спустя минут пятнадцать Орихиме опасливо решила уточнить, что же они делают.  
"Это романтично, – спокойно ответил Улькиорра. – Я слышал, что нужно смотреть на луну, чтобы так было. Не знаю, что это такое, но ты смотри, женщина. Говорят, это хорошо".  
После этого Орихиме попросила своего теперь уже мужа больше не пытаться вести себя по-людски. Арранкар из Улькиорры был хороший, а вот человек – непонятный.   
Так началась их семейная жизнь.   
Страсти вокруг брака вскоре улеглись, и друзья перестали каждый день приходить к ним домой, следя, чтобы Улькиорра не сделал какую-нибудь гадость. Тот вначале демонстративно не обращал на них внимания, но потом и его терпение кончилось.   
После "церо" пришлось менять входную дверь и обои в прихожей. Но это показалось Орихиме ерундой по сравнению с тем, что их наконец-то оставили в покое.   
Проблем хватало и без друзей. Влюбленная Орихиме раньше не задумывалась о том, что будет после свадьбы. Тем более в первую брачную ночь.  
Улькиорра конечно же знал, что люди занимаются сексом, чтобы размножаться. Но на этом его знания и ограничивались. Так что Орихиме приходилось врать подругам, что в постели у них все замечательно.  
На самом деле, в их первый раз Улькиорра поставил в изголовье кровати книгу о том, как правильно заниматься сексом, и в процессе даже зачитывал особо интересные пункты вслух.   
Орихиме хотелось провалиться сквозь землю. Не о том она мечтала, не о том.  
К счастью, Улькиорра оказался обучаем, и после того, как она стыдливо подсунула ему несколько дисков с порно, этот аспект их жизни почти наладился. Улькиорра научился проявлять какие никакие эмоции. А целоваться ему даже понравилось.  
Еще оказалось, что он не спал. И этим Орихиме осталась по-эгоистичному довольна. От скуки муж за ночь успевал убрать всю квартиру, потому что паталогически не переносил грязь.   
На еду тоже тратиться не приходилось. Улькиорра тактично уходил ужинать в Уэко Мундо, решив, что негоже Орихиме смотреть на то, как он ест других Пустых.   
"Когда-нибудь я напишу книгу "Мой муж каннибал и другие прелести", – посмеивалась она. Он едва заметно улыбался в ответ.   
Орихиме замечала, что Улькиорра стал улыбаться чаще. Иногда даже смеялся низким и тихим смехом. Правда, его юмора Орихиме понять не могла. Во всяком случае, не всегда.  
Однажды он подарил ей чихуа-хуа, объяснив это тем, что нужно разнообразить кухню корейскими блюдами. И только тогда, когда Улькиораа, улыбнувшись, щелкнул ее по кончику носа, Орихиме поняла – шутит.  
Пустых в Каракуре всегда было много. Даже Меносы то и дело пытались пролезть. Но в маленьком райончике, где жила Орихиме и Улькиорра, было на удивление тихо.   
Не зря ее муж носил звание Кватро Эспады. Мелочь, которая норовила пообедать на его территории, Улькиорра употреблял по прямому назначению. Ел. То, что было покрупнее и с зачатками интеллекта старалось не связываться.   
В конечном счете, Пустые начали обходить Каракуру по широкой дуге. Что не шло на ужин Улькиорре все равно добивал Ичиго с компанией.   
Поначалу Орихиме рвалась помочь друзьям, но Улькиорра оказался настроен весьма консервативно.  
"Сиди дома, женщина", – говорил он каждый раз, стоило ей только заикнуться о том, что ее способности не помешали бы в борьбе со злом. В итоге Улькиорра сдался. Нет, он не стал ее отпускать, но время от времени их дом превращался в полевой госпиталь.  
На первую годовщину свадьбы в гости к ним завалились все. Побитые жизнью и Пустыми, но довольные. Кроме Бьякуи, который тащил пакеты с едой в след за компанией шинигами, квинси и прибившегося по дороге Гриммджо. Кучики Бьякуя, как самый здоровый из всех, был и самым злым.   
Орихиме была рада. Накрыла стол, отобрала пакеты и убежала готовить, оставив Улькиорру для светской беседы. Поначалу она нервничала, боясь повторения того же, что было на свадьбе, но тишина вскоре успокоила.  
Когда с готовкой было покончено и она вернулась к гостям, то обнаружила, что в наличии остались только Бьякуя и Ичиго. Улькиорра почему-то гаденько улыбался.  
Ичиго вздрогнул, и только Кучики смотрел на поднос с едой нечитаемым, но спокойным взглядом.   
"Они ушли заказывать столик в ресторане, – пояснил Улькиорра, – остались самые смелые".   
В тот момент Орихиме очень хотелось прибить своего мужа подносом. Но курицу с клубникой и перцем чили было жалко.   
"Я тащил еду, чтобы из нее приготовили это?" – по виду Бьякуи можно было смело сказать, что тот совсем не аристократично зверел.  
"Не наезжай на Орихиме! – возмутился Ичиго. – Она старалась".  
Орихиме зря надеялась, что история со свадьбой не повторится. Оставалось утешать себя тем, что она давно хотела поменять обои. И занавески. И мебель. Да и парочка стен явно были лишними.   
У Улькиорры оказался на редкость поганый характер. И скверное чувство юмора.   
Неожиданностью для Орихиме стало то, что он любил животных. Их маленькую чихуа-хуа, названную в честь Айзена, Улькиорра холил и лелеял. Хотя возможно ему просто доставляло удовольствие кричать на прогулке: "Айзен, к ноге!"  
А пока Улькиорра выгуливал собаку и занимался не пойми чем, Орихиме приходилось работать за двоих. И дело было не в том, что Улькиорра предпочитал жить за чужой счет, скорее он наоборот стремился чем-то помочь, но получалось не очень.   
Ни на одной работе он не продержался больше одного дня. С виду уравновешенный, он моментально выходил из себя, стоило только людям указать ему на ошибки. Улькиорра не то чтобы не принимал чужую точку зрения, просто это были люди, связываться с которым он считал ниже своего достоинства.   
"Все, больше не могу", – сказала однажды Орихиме и расплакалась.   
Улькиорра потом целый день ходил с задумчивым выражением лица. А потом исчез, чтобы появиться через несколько часов с чемоданом денег.  
"Откуда?" – подозревая неладное, спросила Орихиме.   
"Взял кредит".  
"Ты с ума сошел? – Орихиме в панике забегала по комнате, – а отдавать как будем?"  
"А никак. Банк не знает, что я его взял", – спокойно ответил он.   
"Стоп, – сурово проговорила Орихиме, – ты, что – ограбил банк?"  
Все взывания к совести были бесполезны. Ее у Улькиорры не было с тех времен, как он стал Пустым. Поэтому убедить его, что воровать нехорошо, было невозможно. Но зато она смогла уволиться с одной работы и, посчитав содержимое чемодана, начала подумывать, не уйти ли и с оставшейся.   
Воистину, Улькиорра плохо на нее влиял!  
Огорчало, и огорчало сильно в их браке только одно. Дети. А точнее их отсутствие. Родить от арранкара было невозможно, оставалось взять ребенка из приюта. Но оттуда их с позором выгнали, а Орихиме пришлось долго объяснять мужу, что дети это не товар. И проверять их не нужно. И уж тем более не стоило говорить: "если он окажется бракованым, то какой срок гарантии?"   
Но Орихиме верила, что когда-нибудь они смогут стать родителями.  
Она и сама толком не заметил, как Улькиорра перестал пытаться быть человеком, а просто приобрел человеческие черты и эмоции. Почти незаметно, но через три года совместной жизни он стал другим.  
И однажды ночью, скидывая с себя рубашку, тихо шепнул ей: "я тебя люблю".  
"Дыра!" – воскликнула Орихиме, приложив руку к его груди. На месте дыры была гладкая и теплая кожа.  
А под ней билось сердце.


End file.
